Comme un loup
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Une série d'événements mystérieux ce sont produits dans un village isolé. D'après les rumeurs, une bête étrange erre dans la forêt et tue ceux qu'elle y rencontre. Mu entre dans la forêt pour tuer la bête.


Eh bah 2 fics en 2 jours, comme quoi j'ai du mal à m'y mettre et après j'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

_**

* * *

**_

Como un Lobo (Comme un loup)

La pleine lune apparut de nouveau sur cette terre, mais personne ne pouvait l'apprécier parce que cette nuit-là, le ciel était plein de nuages de tempête qui empêchaient sa lueur d'atteint la Terre. À pas de loup, il sortit de son lit, enfila ses vêtements et sauta par la fenêtre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était persuadé que si son père venait à l'entendre, il le réprimanderait pour sa désobéissance, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces idiots s'en tirer. Ils l'avaient défié d'entrer dans la forêt de nuit, où, selon les dire, sévissait un animal sauvage que l'on avait nommé "Deathmask". Il avait hésité, mais ce que Mü ne pouvait pas supporter était qu'on le traite de lâche, ça et qu'on se moque de son prénom.

Il rejoignit la prairie où il avait rendez-vous avec Aiolia, Saga et Kanon, trois jeunes qui passaient leur temps à l'embêter. Le fait est que, dans cette ville, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et ces trois-là se divertissaient aux dépends des autres et en particulier des passifs et quelque peu différents, tels que Mü.

- On ne pensait pas que tu viendrais, il semblerait que tu n'sois pas aussi lâche qu'il n'y paraît. Se moqua Aiolia, descendant de l'arbre où il était perché.

- Tu vas entrer? Demanda Saga regardant, comme toujours, avec une grande curiosité, le châtain.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas venu pour prendre le thé, mais pour entrer dans la forêt, il serait donc mieux que vous vous installiez confortablement jusqu'à demain matin quand je reviendrai. Dit le jeune garçon défiant les trois autres du regard.

- Et bien! Il semblerait que la «fillette» ait disparu ! Déclara Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga et deux fois plus ennuyeux que lui.

- Le fait que je sois plus attirant que toi ne fait pas de moi une «fillette». Réfuta Mü avec un sourire en coin.

Généralement, il était d'un naturel calme, inspirait beaucoup de tendresse à certains et confiance à d'autres, mais attention à ne pas le défier ou à le provoquer comme l'avaient fait le brun et les jumeaux, parce qu'alors il faisait preuve d'une grande force de caractère.

- Tais-toi ! Contente-toi d'entrer et c'est tout, dit Kanon agitant ses mains dans l'air pour montrer sa colère. Entre maintenant et meurs, ajouta-t-il en montrant le chemin sombre et sinueux que le châtain devait suivre.

- Je connais le chemin d'aller... et aussi celui de retour, déclara Mü à Kanon cachent très bien la nervosité qui c'était insinué en lui.

Il se mit à marcher vers l'obscure forêt, mais, au bout de quelques mètres, il sentit qu'un des jeunes le tirait par le bras et se retourna brusquement décidé à envoyer un coup de poing s'il s'agissait de Kanon, ce qui faillit arriver, sauf qu'à la dernière minute, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un personne différente.

- Hé, je ne fais qu'essayer de t'aider. Tiens, dit Saga lui donnant un fusil, c'est à notre père. Il y a une balle d'argent déjà chargé, si tu as la malchance de rencontrer le lycanthrope, tu sais quoi faire, n'hésite pas, tire.

- Merci, mais il n'y a pas de bête, et encore moins de lycanthrope dans les bois, déclara Mü éloignant le fusil.

- Alors, prends-le au cas où tu rencontrerais un vrai loup, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, avec la pleine lune, ils semblent être partout, déclara Saga le lui tendant à nouveau. Mü soupira et pris le fusil, se tourna et se dirigea précipitamment à l'orée du bois.

Il sentit alors le vent froid de la nuit. Mü regretta ne pas avoir pris de manteau en plus du chandail qu'il portait, les soirs étaient chauds, mais les nuits étaient froides à cette époque de l'automne. À chaque pas, il entendait le bruissement des feuilles mortes qui craquaient et avalait avec difficulté chaque fois qu'il voyait une ombre dans les buissons.

Il se reprochait d'avoir si peur, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne savait même pas où il allait. Les villageois parlaient beaucoup des décès qui avaient eut lieu dans la forêt, ils étaient terribles, des corps sectionné étaient apparues ces derniers jours à cause d'un être dangereux, à cause de "Deathmask". Les enfants et les jeunes imaginaient que c'était l'œuvre d'un lycanthrope, puisque les attaques n'avaient lieu que durant les nuits de pleine lune. D'autres disaient que c'était un groupe de bandits qui avaient attaqué les promeneurs et certains avaient l'audace de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une punition divine.

Soudain, il entendit un grondement, c'était peut-être son estomac, il avait été si nerveux qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler au dîner, ou tout simplement son imagination, mais ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, déchirant ses vêtements lorsqu'il rencontrait des branches. Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui, mais n'osa pas tourner la tête de peur de se retrouver face à face avec la bête.

Lorsqu'il sortit de cette zone pleine d'arbres et de végétation, il se retrouva dans une clairière ouverte, se retourna et dégaina brusquement son revolver et le pointa...

Dans le vide.

Personne ne l'avait suivit, ou, si cela avait été le cas, il avait été suffisamment rapide pour se cacher. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas être plus écarquillés, sa bouche était sèche et, devant lui, son arme tremblait. Si la bête sortait des buissons, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer.

- Hé, toi! Exclama quelqu'un derrière lui. Mü tressaillit et pointa son arme dans cette nouvelle direction.

-Wo! S'exclama celui qui avait l'interpelé, reculant de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que t'as? Baisse ça! Dit-il tandis que ses mains s'interposaient entre lui et le fusil.

Mü resta bouche-bée et baissa immédiatement son arme. Il avait pointé son arme contre un garçon de son âge. S'il avait accidentellement appuyé sur la gâchette, il aurait eut de gros problèmes, il n'y aurait même pas eut besoin d'une bête qui l'assassinerait, son père s'en s'aurait chargé.

Il fixa le jeune garçon devant lui, celui-ci était pâle, avait des cheveux cendrés et des yeux étranges qui ressemblaient à des rubis. Il était la plus étrange personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie, pourtant, il semblait être un inoffensif garçon de son âge.

- Excuses-moi! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la forêt à cette heure ! Déclara Mü plaçant le fusil derrière son dos, comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître par magie.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pensé la même chose, déclara-t-il avec un sourire de côté. Personne n'entre dans cette forêt, du moins durant les nuits de pleine lune. Continua-t-il, s'approchant de Mü jusqu'à être devant lui.

- Oui, je sais. C'est à cause de la bête. Dit Mü dans un quasi-chuchotant.

- Il n'y a pas bête, juste toi et moi, répondit le garçon en se grattant le nez.

Mü ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il sentit soudain un frisson à la vue du regard impassible de ce jeune aux iris rouge, ses cheveux platinés lui rappelait les rayons de la lune qui, cette nuit-là, étaient absents, cachés par la mer de nuages.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? - Demanda le jeune homme se grattant le cou cette fois-ci.

- Pour rien, j'étais juste en train de penser. En fait, il y a bien une bête, certaines personnes sont mortes.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Peut-être que des voleurs et des assassins rodent par ici. En outre, s'il y avait une bête, tu ne penses tout de même pas pouvoir la tuer avec cette arme? L'interrogea-t-il d'un sourire torve.

En une seconde, il disparu de la vue de Mü et réapparu derrière lui pour proprement lui arracher le fusil des mains d'un mouvement rapide.

– Rends-moi ça! Ordonna le châtain, puis il se paralysa en voyant le jeune homme le tenir en joug, visant directement son cœur tout en le regarder avec des yeux sombres et un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Mü d'une voix tremblante.

– Comme ça, c'est comme ça que tu dois viser, dit le cendré en tenant l'arme avec sa main droite et réaffirmant sa prise avec la gauche. Ne fronce pas les yeux, ne soulèves pas ton arme après avoir appuyé sur la gâchette. Tires comme un homme, pas comme un enfant, dit-il tout en le menaçant.

– J'ai compris, maintenant baisse cette arme une fois pour toute. Demanda Mü interposant, à son tour, ses mains entre lui et son opposant.

- Comme tu voudras, mais ce serait amusant, tu sais?

- Quoi?

– De tirer directement dans ton cœur, sans échec tirer et que tu tombes raide! Dit le jeune homme en appuyant sur la gâchette.

Mü cria et haussa les épaules, pensant que la prochaine chose qu'il sentirait seraient la plus terrible des agonie lorsque la balle s'incrusterai dans sa poitrine... mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Trouillard, railla le garçon aux yeux rouges riant aux éclats et sortant de sa manche la balle d'argent qu'il avait retiré sans que Mü ne s'en aperçoive.

– Tu m'as presque fait mourir de peur! Lui reprocha le châtain, amenant une main à son cœur, avec le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de son torse tant il battait vite.

– Quelle façon ennuyante de tuer quelqu'un... de peur, bah! Fit l'autre avec indifférence, en replaçant la balle dans le canon, et mettant la sécurité avant de jeter le tout au jeune garçon qui réussit, avec peine, à la réceptionner. Viens, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Continua le jeune homme tournant le dos à Mü et commença à courir.

Mü le regardait curieusement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le suivre, ce garçon semblait avoir un problème dans sa tête, avait des tendances meurtrières et un humour noir qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il se rendit compte que s'il ne le suivait pas il se retrouverait tout seul dans cette forêt.

_« Si la bête apparait il serait préférable d'être accompagné et à deux il sera plus faciles de la tuer. »_ Pensa-t-il avant de soupirer. Il rangea son arme à sa ceinture et couru après le cendré qui avait déjà prit un bon avantage.

Il entra à nouveau dans la forêt. L'autre garçon était si rapide que Mü aurait put le confondre avec un félin. Il avait du mal à le suivre, mais à chaque fois où il lui semblait l'avoir perdu ou était sur le point de renoncer, l'étranger se retournait, le regardait avec ses magnifiques et si percutants yeux écarlate et le rassurait d'un sourire, lui redonnant courage, alors il répondait à son sourire et pressait le pas pour le rattraper.

Enfin la forêt a disparu et devant eux apparut une montagne. Le jeune aux curieux yeux écarlate ralentit enfin et Mü put le rejoindre.

- Hé, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, releva Mü marchant à côté.

– Toi non plus il me semble, tu vois? Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître le nom des autres pour engager la conversation, et encore moins pour former une amitié.

- Mon nom est Mü et le tien?

- Mü, répéta le cendré le regardant du coin de l'œil, ça ressemble à_ "Moon",_ ça signifie "Lune" en anglo-saxon.

- Mmm... Certains m'ont dit que ça ressemblait au son que font les vaches, dit le châtain se rappelant du trio infernal qui le taquinait constamment avec son nom.

- Non, ça ne ressemble pas à ça. Ça ressemble à _"Moon". _Réaffirma l'autre, très sérieusement.

- Veux-tu me dire ton nom maintenant? Demanda Mü, mais l'étranger l'ignora.

- Comme tu le sais, depuis que la Terre fut crée, la Lune lui a tenu compagnie. Le jeune homme avança vers la colline accompagné de Mü qui le regardait en silence. Pourquoi, alors que le soleil est des centaines de fois plus grand et beaucoup plus lumineux, sommes nous plus attirés par la Lune? Je vais te dire pourquoi: parce qu'elle est bien plus belle et que tu peux la regarder sans te bruler les yeux.

- C'est très bien, mais on devrait aller se cacher quelque part dans la forêt, ici la bête pourrait facilement nous voir. Déclara Mü se gagnant un regard répressif de la part l'autre.

- La bête, la bête, la bête! L'exclama le jeune homme en levant les bras. Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'elle? Si tu lui plais elle ne te fera pas de mal !

– Que… Quoi! Le châtain cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux avant de poursuivre. C'est une bête! Elle n'a pas de raisonnement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle va se mettre à penser à qui elle veut tuer et qui non. Tu es malade!

– J'en ai seulement besoin, réplica le jeune en lui prenant le bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui seulement.

- La pleine lune est sur le point d'apparaître et lorsque tu te retrouveras face à face avec la bête, nous verrons bien à quel point tu lui plais. Dit-il alors que les pupilles de Mü se dilataient de peur à la vue de ces yeux vif, d'un rouge sang si intense. Mü recula. Allons, Mu! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi. Nous sommes censés être amis. Déclara le jeune en se rapprochant pour éliminer, de nouveau, l'espace entre eux.

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça...

- Non, j'aime te regarder, répondit-il levant un sourcil. Tu me plais, je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer, tu lui ressemble tant.

- À qui? Interrogea Mü en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter la peur qui s'emparait de lui. Les yeux de ce jeune homme n'étaient pas humains, ils avaient quelque chose de féroce.

– À la lune.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je suis comme la lune? Bégaya Mü tentant de fuir la présence de ce jeune, mais ce dernier l'avait déjà attrapé par les épaules. Je dois rentrer à la maison...

- Ne pars pas. Pas encore. Ce serait trop cruel de ta part.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Parce que tu es la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux et que je veux t'admire pour le reste de ma vie.

En apprenant cela, Mü ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son esprit était un tel mélange d'idées, pareil pour les paroles qui ne réussissaient pas à sortir, pendant qu'un demi-sourire apparaissait sur le visage du cendré. Il avait toujours eut une personnalité excessivement impulsive et instinctive et ce sentiment que Mü occasionnait en lui, il pouvait difficilement le passer sous silence.

- M-mais tu... Enfin, tu es un homme... et... et moi…

- Qui a dit que j'étais un homme? Questionna-t-il perdant une de ses mains dans les longs et doux cheveux châtains. Tu penses que tu pourrais aimer une bête?

- U-une bête... Bégaya Mü, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Dis oui !

- Oui. Mü décida qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu avec le fou qu'il avait en face de lui.

– Parfait. Déclara-t-il avant de faire disparaître la distance entre leurs visages.

Mü ferma les yeux, présentant que son vis-à-vis allait sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, mais les choses furent très différentes. Certes, il y eut un contact, mais ce n'était pas un baiser, mais un coup de langue sur sa joue.

Mü ouvrit les yeux, surpris par cette humide caresse et sentit comment, maintenant, cette chaude langue traçait un chemin de son menton à sa lèvre supérieure.

-Deathmask... Réalisa alors le jeune garçon.

C'était lui, il avait en face de lui la bête et jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était évident! C'est vrai quoi, un jeune homme, au milieu de la forêt, à minuit? Il était logique que ce fût lui qui causait tous ces morts!

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Murmura l'autre l'enlaçant pour commencer à lui lécher le cou.

Étrangement, toute la peur de Mü se dissipa, ses mains se levèrent pour prendre le visage de celui qu'on appelait "Deathmask", mais à cet instant il ne semblait pas si dangereux.

- Je t'aime, Mü. Lui dit-il avec une telle tendresse et tant de sincérité qu'il ne put que le considérer très romantique, doux et gentil.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu m'aimes, nous nous connaissons à peine.

- Le coup de foudre. Fut la seule réponse, puis, il voulut faire une promesse, une de ces promesses que font les gens quand l'amour arrive dans leur vie et croient que tout est possible : Peu importe ce qui arrive, à partir de maintenant je suivrai chacun de tes pas, Mü, je serai ton ombre ce qu'il me reste de vie. Ajouta-t-il envahit par l'émotion.

Puis revint lui lécher les lèvres, mais à cette occasion, Mü scella cette bouche, qui ne disait que des bêtises, pour enseigner à ce petit sauvageon comment s'embrassaient les personnes civilisées. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ces léchouilles, mais si cette langue était aussi adroite et joueuse qu'elle le paraissait, il voulait vérifier à quel point elle s'entendrait avec la sienne, bien plus réservée.

Le cendré était enchanté par ce sentiment : le corps de Mü était chaud, mais sa bouche l'était encore plus. Il espérait que ce moment durerait toujours, mais alors le rideau de nuages qui couvrait la lune s'ouvrit et lui, comme toujours, commença à manquer d'air. Brusquement, il mit fin au baiser et fut saisit de tremblements.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Mü alarmé, l'aidant à tenir sur ses jambes.

– La-La lune... Réussit-il à dire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit l'éclat de l'astre nocturne. Vas-t-en !

- Mais ...

– Vas-t-en ! Pars d'ici ! Ordonna-t-il sans laisser Mü dire quoi que ce soit. À cette instant, le châtain vit comment ses yeux écarlate furent gagner par une lueur sauvage, ses doigts se contracter et ses ongles être remplacés par des griffes, ses jambes se transformèrent et des poils commencèrent à recouvrir tout son corps.

- Tu es un lycanthrope...Réalisa Mü à présent convaincu que les autres avaient raison.

Il saisi sa ceinture et en tira le fusil visant, tremblant, vers "Deathmask" qui se lamentait de la métamorphose. Des crocs apparurent dans sa bouche, son nez disparut laissant place à un museau et ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Lorsque Mü fut sur le point de lui tirer directement au cœur, il s'arrêta, non par lâcheté, ni par pitié, mais parce qu'à ce moment, il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait eut le coup de foudre pour ce jeune homme aux yeux écarlates. Il resta debout devant lui, sans savoir quoi faire et, après quelques secondes, l'autre jeune homme avait disparu et un loup insatiable apparut devant lui, le menaçant de ses crocs.

Ils se regardèrent. Mü avait entendu dire que quand lycanthrope se métamorphosait, il ne restait plus rien de l'humain à l'intérieur de lui. Le loup devant lui serrait les dents, grondait et ses yeux contenaient rage et bestialité.

- Death... Deathmask. Appela-t-il alors qu'il reculait la bête répondit par un grognement de protestation.

Quand elle fut prête à se jeter sur lui, on entendit des voix et la bête, tout comme lui, purent voir des torches approcher à travers la forêt.

- Mu! Cria une voix qu'il reconnu.

- C'est mon père ! S'écria-t-il et, se tournant vers la bête : Pars, vas-t-en! Dit-il gesticulant dans l'air, mais le loup resta dans la même position, mis à part qu'il ne semblait plus aussi menaçant et avait caché ses crocs.

Même dans sa forme bestial, lorsqu'il s'aventura à nouveau dans ces yeux émeraude, il le reconnu et put se souvenir : c'était Mü, le jeune garçon qui ressemblait à la lune.

- Que fais-tu? Lui demanda-t-il quand la bête se leva sur deux pattes pour lécher sa joue, à nouveau.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et la bête hurla.

- Non! S'écria Mü voyant la balle se logée dans une de ses pattes arrières.

- Allez, vas-t-en! Le supplia-t-il une dernière fois en l'éloignant. Ils se regardèrent pendant d'éphémères seconde, puis il bondit pour s'échapper.

Les villageois étaient déjà à quelques mètres, Shion se dépêcha de rejoindre son fils, de l'embrasser et de voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Certains villageois coururent après la bête.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal! Leur cria-t-il, c'est un garçon comme moi! Il a presque mon âge! Ne lui faites pas de mal !, Répéta-t-il, mais tous crurent que Mü avait été traumatisé d'avoir été si proche de la bête et l'ignorèrent, ils étaient déterminés à y mettre un terme.

- Papa ...! Essaya-t-il de dire, mais Shion lui donna une claque.

- Que ce soit la dernière fois que tu me désobéis! Ai-je été clair?

- Oui, répondit Mü effrayé et en regardant vers le groupe de personnes qui était restés il put voir les jumeaux et Aiolia, penauds. Quelqu'un les avait vu à l'orée de la forêt et les avait forcés à dire ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand on apprit que Mü était entré seul dans la forêt, un groupe de villageois organisa les recherches pour éviter une autre tragédie. Étant tous fatigués de la situation, ils décidèrent que cette nuit ils en finiraient avec ce maudit animal une fois pour toutes.

Pendant ce temps, Deathmask courait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses pates, haletant, après avoir entendu des coups de feu et des cris. Il était encerclé. Il avait toujours été un solitaire, rejeté par les humains pour son statut de loup à chaque pleine lune et rejeté par les meutes de loups pour son odeur humaine.

Cependant ça dernière chance était d'aller où il savait qu'il trouverait une meute de loups: sur la plus haute crête de la forêt. Lorsqu'il y avait la pleine lune, les loups y allaient l'adorer.

Alors il monta jusqu'en haut de la colline, un autre coup de feu fut tiré, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Les loups hurlaient sur la falaise, comme ils le faisaient toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Une fois arrivé, "Deathmask" leva les yeux pour voir la lune briller et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le beau visage de Mü.

Il entendit plusieurs coups de feu, puis les loups se dispersèrent. S'il devait être assassiné cette nuit, la dernière image qu'il voulait voir apparaître dans son esprit était celle de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il aimait tant Mü qu'il préférait chercher son salut pour avoir l'occasion de le revoir.

Un nouveau coup fut entendu et un hurlement beaucoup plus fort fit écho dans la forêt. Mü se tourna à l'entente de cet appel, comme si ce "Wooo!" Ressemblait à "Mu!".

– Avance, Mü ! Ordonna son père, le poussant hors de la forêt.

En fin de matinée, les hommes qui étaient partis chasser la bête revinrent finalement avec le loup!

Mü ne tarda pas à quitter sa maison, comme la plupart des villageois. Ses larmes coulèrent abondement lorsqu'il vit le pauvre animal, mort, pendu à un bâton de bois.

- Nous avons dut tuer beaucoup de loups, mais finalement nous avons trouvé la bête ! Affirma le leader du groupe avant que les hommes un groupe soient accueillis par leur femme et leurs enfants, comme des héros.

Ils lâchèrent le loup et le jetèrent à terre, Mü courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla pour voir sa langue pendre et les blessures qui l'avaient tué. Il couvrit son visage et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout le monde autour le regardait, étonné, puis regardèrent son père qui comprit ce que chacun d'eux pensait : "Ton fils est devenu fou."

– Deathmask… Murmura Mü, caressant la tête de l'animal.

Mu par le seul désir de voir encore une fois le rouge écarlate de ses yeux, il ouvrit une de ses paupières, bien que l'éclat avait surement déjà disparu... et ce fut lorsqu'il observa la couleur de sa pupille que ses pleurs cessèrent.

Elle n'était pas rouge mais noir et si elle n'était pas rouge ce n'était pas Deathmask, mais un loup comme un autre, à moins que ça lui faisait tellement mal d'accepter sa mort qu'il se mentait à lui-même et en réalité elle était rouge… mais non, non ! Il était sûr que cet œil était noir.

Il était toujours déchiré entre la couleur de la pupille quand, tout à coup, du coin de l'œil, il vit deux rubis comme deux buissons ardents. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et eut l'occasion de contempler, à nouveau, pendant quelques secondes, deux lueurs rouges, avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans la forêt, mais se fut suffisant pour que Mü passe de la tristesse à la joie.

Mü ne put jamais savoir si, oui ou non, Deathmask put se sauver. Les meurtres cessèrent et le village connut la paix, bien que la légende de la bête survécut et rares étaient ceux qui osaient pénétrer dans la forêt. Lorsque son père mourut, Mü ne fut plus jamais traité de lâche, étant le seul à oser s'aventurer dans la forêt. Il fouilla partout les nuits de pleine lune et celles de quart, ne céda pas sur les croissant de lune, ni quand le ciel étoilé disparaissait.

Il chercha pendant des années, mais son chemin et celui de Deathmask ne se rencontrèrent plus jamais, mais même ainsi, chaque fois que Mü se sentait seul et commençait à ressentir de la nostalgie du temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, il se souvenait des paroles de ce noble être:

_«Peu importe ce qui arrive, désormais je suivrai chacun de tes pas, Mü, je serai ton ombre ce qu'il me reste de vie. »_

Et c'était à ce moment qu'il sentait une présence derrière lui. Il tournait la tête et ne voyait rien, mais, malgré cela, Mü souriait comme il le faisait quand, à la pleine lune, il entendait ce hurlement inoubliable qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là. Il lui suffisait de cet hurlement et de cette étrange présence dans son dos pour s'assurer que Deathmask remplirait sa promesse : il suivrait chacun de ses pas, serait son fidèle protecteur et l'aimerait d'entre les ombres jusqu'à sa mort.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, une autre de finie, merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
